Cermin
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Halilintar itu sebuah enigma yang enggan didekati orang. Dia yang dipenuhi kontradiksi sukses membuat setiap orang, serta Taufan, kian penasaran. Gosip tentang dirinya yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri pun semakin menyelimuti anak pendiam itu dengan aura mencekam. Apa betul Halilintar yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya ini seorang pembunuh? Taufan tak yakin ingin mengetahuinya... AU.


**Cermin**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Prolog:**

 **Si Enigma**

* * *

"Taufan! Oper ke sini, Fan! Aku bebas!"

Pemuda yang lihai menggiring bola menuju tengah lapangan itu sontak mendongak dan menoleh mencari kawan yang bersorak padanya, bermanuver lincah melewati satu-persatu personel lawan. Mata safirnya lalu tertuju pada pemuda lain yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dan berembel kacamata jingga. Pemuda itu melambai heboh ke arahnya di sayap kiri tanah lawan, posisinya benar-benar kosong.

Tak membuang kesempatan emas ini, Taufan menyeringai.

"Solar!" gebunya. " _Catch_!"

Tanpa menyiakan kecepatan ia segera menembak, rumput bak mendekorasi; bertebaran mengikuti gerik kakinya. Anggota tim lawan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya hendak merebut bola pun tercekat dan menengadah. Mereka saksikan pasrah bola itu melayang tinggi jauh dari gapaian menuju kawan tim Taufan di seberang dengan bidikan yang akurat; mereka yang berada di daerah menyerang terlalu tersebar untuk dapat memberikan halangan yang berarti. Solar yang terkekeh cuma tinggal melompat dan menerima operan tersebut menggunakan dadanya, unggul seorang diri di tanah tak berbenteng tersebut dan bola kemudian dengan mudah dia tuntun ke depan gawang lawan tanpa kendala.

Gopal yang berperan sebagai penjaga gawang mengkirik melihat seringai Solar yang bak serigala di kandang domba, terlihat ganas dengan gigi taring diubar-ubar bersama senyum arogannya. Tangan merekah pemuda gempal itu gemetaran tapi kakinya tetap tertancap di tanah, mengingat tugasnya.

"Siap, Pal~?" ejek Solar berkacak pinggang. "Siap ato tidak, _here it come_ ~!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Solar ayunkan kakinya ke udara, mata tersorot pada gawang seorang, dan menembak—...!

 _PLANG!_

Namun, bukannya gawang yang ditembus, bola yang pede ia tembak itu malah menukik besar-besaran dan membentur tiang bagian atas kanan gawang; gemanya memantul nyaring, memekik menusuk ke telinga setiap pemain.

Solar terhenyak tak percaya, Gopal bersorak tak mendapati diri tepar seperti kemarin. Mereka berdua sama-sama saksikan bola yang terpantul menuju tepi lapangan dengan emosi yang sebeda langit dan bumi, menoleh padanya yang menggiling ke bangku penonton.

Bangku penonton yang diduduki seorang pemuda saja.

Pemuda itu mendongak dari buku sketsanya saat bola yang Solar tembak menyenggol kaki yang dibalut sepatu kets, sontak menghentikan goresan pensil pada kertas yang berisi coretan pemandangan lapangan sekolah, lengkap dengan pertandingan sepak yang diadakan di atasnya. Di bawah lindungan lidah topi, manik delima pemuda itu lantas bersemayam pada bola tersebut, lalu mereka mengedar menatap para pemain yang sekarang terhenti, berdiri diposisi masing-masing, dan memberinya tatapan ekspektasi yang menginginkannya beranjak dan melempar bola itu kembali kepada mereka. Seperti orang berempati kebanyakan.

Tapi tidak, Halilintar bukanlah orang kebanyakan. Oh, dia betul berdiri, itu benar adanya. Namun itu demi menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara tersebut, bukannya ingin menolong atau apanya. Bola dibiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja tanpa diberikan ke 'teman' sepermainannya kembali. Seolah sebuah reaksi yang otomatis; setelah bola menganggu sesi gambarnya, dia segera kumpulkan semua barang-barang yang ia bawa dan lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lapangan, menengok sekali pun tidak.

Dengan menjauhnya Halilintar, lapangan sekolah dirudung hening yang canggung seketika, tak tahu mesti apa dengan pemuda yang mencampakkan mereka itu.

Namun seorang dari mereka tahu pasti kalau dia jengkel.

Mendengus sebal, Solar memberengut menatap kepergian Halilintar yang terasa dingin dan acuh itu, mendelik dan merapalkan sumpah serapah di belakang pemuda yang manik delimanya juga dibingkai kacamata sama sepertinya.

Dia dongkol bukan main.

"Tuh anak masalahnya apa, sih?" gerutunya sinis, satu tangan bertengger pada pinggang. "Dia itu bego, nggak peka, ato emang nggak peduli?"

Thorn meneleng menghadap Solar, buru-buru menghampiri kakaknya itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Pasti nggak peduli, Kak!" sahutnya mantap. "Halilintar, kan, orangnya emang begitu. Se- _cool_ lemari es! Barangkali dia pikir kita ini tak sepenting waktu berharganya, membuang-buang waktunya, jadi buat apa berurusan dengan kita, ya, kan? Ahaha, bikin aku nge- _fans_ , deh!"

Rengutan Solar mendalam, mendelik ke arah adiknya. "Mungkin elo yang bego kali, ya."

Thorn mengekeh, menepuk pundak kakaknya berkali-kali sampai si empu meringis.

"Aih, Kakak bisa saja~!"

Setelah itu Gopal dan timnya pun ikut-ikutan menimpal komentar mereka soal Halilintar, punya cerita tersendiri perihal murid paling pendiam seantero SMA Pulau Rintis itu. Biasa, menggosip ria layaknya ibu-ibu arisan.

Tapi, bisakah Taufan salahkan mereka?

Disukai atau tidak, Halilintar adalah enigma tersendiri yang selalu sukses dan tak henti-hentinya membuat satu sekolah—tidak, _satu pulau_ , geger akan eksistensinya; dari prestasi mengagumkannya dibidang seni, sampai nilai akademiknya yang unggul tak pernah tertandingi. Apa pun yang kau lempar padanya, dia bisa menangkapnya dan lebih. Menurut semua orang, Halilintar itu sempurna, lain dari yang lain. Satu-satunya. Unik.

Dan juga, seorang pembunuh.

Sadar diri, Taufan menggeleng kuat dan mengalihkan mata dari sosok Halilintar yang sudah jauh dari pandangan, siluetnya tak lagi tersisa. Menunduk sesaat, ia berpikir ulang tentang siapa Halilintar dan apa yang bukan, yang tahayul belaka dan betul benar adanya. Taufan tentu tak percaya akan gosip-gosip konyol tersebut—buah bibir ke bibir yang menyatakan kalau Halilintar-lah penyebab utama mengapa keluarganya mendadak musnah dari muka bumi. Sedikit pun tidak. Bagaimana tudingan sekeji itu bisa melayang ke anak yang waktu kehilangan keluarganya cuma berumur 6 tahun, Taufan tak mengerti.

Dan, jika bisa, ingin selalu tak mengerti.

Mengulum senyum yang menepis rasa ragu, Taufan melenggang mengambil sendiri bola yang memantul dan kini terdiam di sisi kaki bangku, memutiknya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Ya, masalah Halilintar bukan urusanku_ , pikirnya, enteng, mulai memainkan bola menggunakan lututnya. _Dia bukan apa-apa bagiku, teman pun bukan. Aku cuma sekelas dengannya dan sebatas itu saja hubungan kami. Lantas kenapa aku mesti peduli pada kata orang tentangnya?_

Yang tak bakal ia kira bahkan jika diberi sejuta tahun pun, sepintar apa dikiranya dia dalam memprediksi masa depan, adalah untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan asalnya ini untuk betul-betul terjawab, terus secepat ini juga.

"Nah, anak-anak, semoga kalian suka dengan susunan bangku kalian semester ini. Yah, kalau tak suka juga... EGP, kan? Bwahahaha!" gelak Pak Zola berkhotbah cuek bebek di depan kelas, nyentrik seperti biasa.

Taufan pias tak sekira, wajahnya kini dipenuhi peluh. Ia terduduk dengan bahu setegap anak paskib, memeluk ransel bututnya erat dan enggan menengok ke samping kiri apalagi kanan, seakan takut disuguhi pemandangan anjing rabies yang menyalak. Mata safirnya mengerjap beberapa kali, kian redup dan dicampakan sinar yang biasanya ada di dalamnya. Jika ini mimpi, Taufan ingin bangun. Seperti, sekarang. Sekarang juga.

Diam-diam, ia tampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ow!"

Beberapa pasang mata mulai tertuju padanya.

Taufan pun nyengir, berusaha mengibas pergi perhatian mereka senetral mungkin, menutupi rasa putus asa yang membuncah.

 _Oke, terasa sakit_ , tegasnya. _Berarti bukan mim-... pi._

Kalau begitu, itu artinya...

"Ya, begitulah, wahai, muridku! Teman sebangku kalian akan jadi _partner_ berharga untuk projek apa pun dimasa mendatang untuk setahun lebih!" lanjut Pak Zola bombastis, mengayuhkan sebilah penggaris ke mana-mana entah maksudnya apa. "Karena itu, baik-baiklah dengan _partner_ kalian, wahai, murid... KEBENARAN!"

Bahu Taufan merosot.

Yup, terbukti sudah rasa curiganya.

Dengan segan, ia lirik wujud Halilintar yang terduduk rapi di meja yang mereka bagi, acuh pada dunia dan sibuk mencorat-coret dibuku tulisnya, mendengarkan ocehan guru wali baru mereka yakni Pak Zola saja sepertinya dia tak tertarik, padahal beliau magnetnya jika soal _caper_. Mereka kini kebagian menduduki meja yang merapat ke dinding, di pojokan paling belakang yang tak seorang pun inginkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia di sini...?

Taufan seharusnya berbagi tempat duduk dengan sobatnya Solar!

 _Seharusnya._

 _Gah!_ Taufan sibak rambut yang tertutup topi yang dipasang miring dengan frustasi. _Kenapa Pak Zola mesti pake acara ngatur bangku segala, sih?! Sekarang aku... sekarang aku..._

Sebangku dengan anak yang digosipkan sebagai pembunuh ulung diumurnya yang waktu itu masih belia.

Sebangku dengan dia yang selalu berkutik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sebangku dengan pemuda yang jauh dari standar normal.

Sebangku dengan dia yang disebut si enigma.

Sebangku dengan Halilintar.

 _Halilintar_.

Jidat Taufan seketika bertemu dengan permukaan meja.

 _Apes. Tak bisa dimungkiri: aku apes._

Gelak tawa menyebalkan Pak Zola terus berkobar dan hari-hari _menyenangkan_ Taufan pun dimulai.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio.**

 **A/N: _Apa ini? Fanfik baru lagi?!_ para pembaca sewot dari balik gadget juga komputer mereka. _Woi, Neng! Utang fanfik lo itu aja pada segunung! Ngapain lo buat yang baru lagi, hah?! Pengen mati dini, ya, lo?!_**

 **Kalo boleh jujur, aku pun enggak tau. Mungkin i-... ya?**

 ***digerebek massa* *terbirit-birit menghindar***

 **Eiits! Tunggu dulu! Turunkan tuh sekop wahai para pembaca! Kali ini aku punya penjelasan, lho! U-Udah tenangan dikit? Kita oke? B-Baiklah, sini, kujelasin...**

 **Jadi begini, sewaktu nulis _Tuan Muda dan Gelandangan_ (yang akan segera kuapdet BTW), walau aku tahu ini terdengar klise, tapi hatiku ini betul-betul terasa berat ninggalin Taufan dan Hali demi Api dan Air yang menyambet peran utama di- _fict_ itu. Akhirnya, karena dirudung rasa bersalah, aku pun segera cari ide buat fanfik yang serupa _Tuan Muda dan Gelandangan_ tapi yang agak beda juga buat Taufan dan Hali jadi aku enggak menyia-nyiakan waktu menulis dua cerita yang sama. Hasil akhirnya? Buset! Beda banget dari yang pertama kubentuk! Dan _BOM!_ lahir satu lagi fict misteri dariku, deh.**

 **Sebenarnya aku punya visi yang jelas buat _fict_ ini, tapi mungkin akan kuapdet cukup lama karena aku lagi di tengah-tengah nulis cerita bersambungku yang lain ( _Misteri Pesanmu_ bisa dibilang menguras daya hidupku sampe ke inti, wkwkwk).**

 **Jadi bisakah aku minta dukungan dengan bentuk _review_ , _follow_ , dan _fav_ -nya? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian berkenan membantuku barang sedikiiit saja, uhuk.**

 **Dan sekian, deh. Maaf kali ini celotehanku rada panjang. Juga semoga kalian suka cerita yang kumulai ini :).**

 **Terima kasih dan salam,**

 **—Adiaz Rue**


End file.
